Charlie Reynolds
"Join the Ghostbusters, they said. It'll be fun, they said." Charlie Reynolds is Kylie's college dorm roommate, and also a Ghostbuster. History Charlie was born on September 12th, 1978 and raised in the heart of New York. She was generally a nice girl who managed to have a modest amount of friends. She did seem to have quite a knack for psychokinetic abilities, such as telekinesis, ESP ability, and various others. In other words, she was a pretty curious individual. When she was 7 years old, she witnessed her father's death, horribly traumatizing her. The guilt that came from it still carried over to this day, and she felt like it was her fault for not trying to save him. Although it did manage to bring a new fascination into her life, which was the supernatural. The thought came to her thanks to a nightmare where the spirit of her dead father visited her in her bedroom during the night. Still living with her mom at the time, she was saving up her allowances to buy tools and accessories needed to conduct studies about the paranormal. The interest stayed with her through middle and high school. She took up a class to get a degree in Paranormal Studies, and read up a lot. One of the books she had was Tobin's Spirit Guide, which she realized was used by the Ghostbusters, motivating her to do what she wanted. After sophomore year, she transferred schools back to New York for junior year. When getting her new dorm room, she then realized she was getting a roommate by the name of Kylie Griffin. She didn't expect much upon first glance, but a little bit unnerved when noticing she was goth. Then again, she had a weird friend in childhood. Despite their differences, they got along quite well. Charlie then saw that Kylie became one of the members of a new team of Ghostbusters, making her jealous. At the time, she still conducted her studies, one of which had something to do with the ectoplasm occasionally brought in. She then got some help off-campus from Ray Stantz, who gave her a Mark II of his Proton Pack, and one of the old uniforms. Her jumpsuit is turquoise with a red trim, similar to Winston's jumpsuit. She is currently 19 years old. Personality Charlie is generally a nice woman although she may look like a rude person. She does tend to be a bit annoyed by her surroundings at times. She has an extreme knowledge into the paranormal and supernatural due to the information she read during the years. In fact, that was one of the things that fueled her friendship with Kylie. Charlie has aquaphobia, which is the fear of drowning. She also has a high praise for paranormal experts such as Spengler and Stantz. Relationship to Others Kylie Griffin She is good friends with Charlie, although she may tend to boss her around. Charlie does tend to also treat Kylie like her daughter, only to look out for her. Their interests in the paranormal earned their respects. Ray Stantz He is Charlie's tutor, yet she treats him like a father figure. In fact, when in the same room as Ray, she feels like her father isn't dead, and standing with her. He is also there to calm Charlie if a traumatic flashback comes back to her. Eduardo Rivera He seems to think that Charlie is just a showoff. A good portion of her annoyances come from him. Egon Spengler He is also one of Charlie's role models. Although it may seem to make him a bit cautious, Egon does feel like Kylie's not the only one who looks up to him. It turns out he and the other original Ghostbusters did visit Charlie for her 9th birthday party. Slimer Charlie is high suspicious against Slimer, making him seem like a nuisance that tends to ruin her studies. Roland Jackson He has high hopes for her to lead a new team in a similar vein of how Egon did. Garrett Miller He seems to think that Charlie is hardcore upon seeing her go all out on the battlefield. Development Charlie is visually based off Fil Barlow's character designs that predates Kylie. She was the third one in the lineup under the archetype of "very troubled". The design, formerly named Lisahttps://twitter.com/filbarlow/status/980704575706488832, was rejected due to looking like one of Richard Raynis' family members, which creeped him out. The troubled nature worked its way into her past. The idea of her being friends with Kylie was an interesting concept. Trivia * One of her favorite songs is Love Is A Lie by Lion, which comes from Friday the 13th Part 4. She loves it to the point that she sings it in the shower, although she hates to admit it. * Her favorite music genre is rap and rock, enjoying bands such as RUN-DMC and Metallica. * Charlie is afraid of drowning. She was in a freak accident and nearly sank as a child before losing her dad. * She was voted "Most Likely To Be Paranoid About The Apocalypse" in high school. * Her favorite author is Edgar Allen Poe. * Charlie dreamed about Chris Pine. * She has the same Physics 101 course as Kylie. * Charlie is the only XGB character with a confirmed age. * She has no shame for wearing a T-shirt with panties in her dorm room. References Gallery Category:Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Fan Character Developments Category:Female Characters